


扇子

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow
Summary: 互攻，古风，bug很多
Relationships: 超级制霸 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	扇子

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻，古风，bug很多

01  
青宁镇上有家扇子铺，铺面不大但生意很好。且不说扇骨轻巧又结实，更重要的是有个模样俊俏的公子常年伏在案台前作画，花鸟虫鱼都栩栩如生。公子身世成谜，名讳也仅称自己为立信，但他温和有礼，文质彬彬，自然少不了热心人来为其说媒，不过都被他一一回绝了，只说自己患有隐疾，从未有成亲的打算，怕耽误了人家姑娘。但这并不妨碍街坊邻里的女子都纷纷以买扇之名来铺子里，想借此引起公子的注意。  
“立信公子，前些天拜托您帮我画的团扇，做好了吗？”脆生生的问候仿若银铃，是首饰铺的赵夫人收摊了过来取扇子。  
“夫人莫急，我帮您看看。”公子转过身，在那琳琅满目的扇架上细细寻着，夫人有些好奇：“整天只见你在这作画，你这扇骨也是自己打的么？”  
立信转过身来，将扇子递与她，莞尔一笑：“鄙人不才，扇骨自是有高人相助。”  
“喔？”赵夫人挑眉，“是哪个高人？怎么从来没见你来往？”  
“是我的……挚友。”立信想了想，笑着答道，“他深居简出，不善和人来往。”  
“我上次问过公子的事，不知考虑的怎么样了？”赵夫人话锋一转，问道。  
“任府的小姐的确是位不可多得的大家闺秀，只是……”立信面露难色，“鄙人一介草民，才疏学浅，恐怕是踮起脚也攀不上那高枝去。”  
“立信公子可千万别妄自菲薄呀。”赵夫人劝慰，“现如今姑娘们都有主意得很，不是过去那个，非得讲究什么门当户对的年代啦。”  
“我再考虑考虑吧。”立信略略点头，对着赵夫人抱歉地笑笑。  
“哎行了行了，不说这个了。有空呀，也把你的这些个诗朋酒友，给咱们引荐引荐。”赵夫人笑弯了眼，“咱们这青宁镇上，待嫁的大姑娘可多着呢。”  
“有空一定。”立信笑了笑，将扇子递给了赵夫人。“也劳烦夫人多多光顾。”

夜幕降临的时候立信关了铺面，稍作收拾便急匆匆地去后院寻人。“阿俊？”他寻摸一圈不见人影，便提了点音量唤他。  
“我在我在。”被称作“阿俊”的青年走了出来，用帕子擦拭着双手，“刚在井边打水。”  
“我今天去买了些桃花酥来。”立信笑眯眯地，接过帕子顺势握住阿俊的手，半是撒娇半是疼惜地揉着，“篮子搁在桌上了。咱们晚上就着昨天的粥吃桃花酥。”  
“好啊。”阿俊欣然，“我看了一下，木头用得差不多了。我今晚得上山砍一些来。柴火还够吗？我也顺便带点回来。”  
“这月黑风高的你别操心啦。”立信扶着阿俊的肩膀把他推搡到餐桌前，掀开红木雕花的点心笼盖，“我去热粥，咱们先吃饭，吃完我去。”  
“难得你今天这么懂事。”阿俊冲着他笑，靠着椅背翘起腿，一副二大爷的架势，“小农，还不快把筷子给爷拿来。”  
“爷您请。”被唤作“小农”的立信也顺水推舟地配合演起了店小二，给他递上筷子，去厨房热了粥端来。  
“我今天在后院听见，赵夫人来了。”阿俊询问道，“她取了扇子吗？”  
“取了的。”立信点点头，“她还问我扇骨是谁打的，说要把你介绍给镇上的待嫁姑娘。”  
“还有这种好事儿。”阿俊笑得颇为得意，“我也是该抛头露面抢抢你的风头。”  
“求之不得呀哥。”立信把最后剩的那块桃花酥夹到对方碗里，“明天铺子不开了，咱们去河边坐乌篷船好不好？”

02  
“娘……”林彦俊躲在母亲身后，怯生生地看着佣人们急急忙忙地进出，“为什么那个妇人哭的这般凄惨？”  
“别怕。”母亲的手安抚地摸了摸他的头，“阿俊乖，先回房去。”  
“可是……”林彦俊担忧地看着母亲，苍白而紧张的神色出卖了她，“娘，她会不会有事？”  
家中这位妇人已经住了有一段日子了，来的时候便已有了身孕。父亲只告诉过林彦俊这是位远方亲戚，以后她生的孩子便与林彦俊及其兄弟们同吃同穿，当亲生弟弟看待便好。哥哥们一开始还多有腹诽，以为是父亲曾经因风流韵事留下的孽种。这般闲话流传到长辈那里，自然是免不了林彦俊跟着哥哥们一起挨了好一顿打，又罚跪了半宿，这才闭口不言。  
今天是妇人生产的日子，林彦俊已经听了一整天她的哭嚎，到现在已经渐渐没了力气。  
“你回房间去坐好。没有我的允许不许出来！”母亲一把把林彦俊抱回房里，又插上插销。大门隔绝了妇人的哭声，林彦俊跃下凳子踮起脚，透过窗户往外看，只见母亲已经跑进了妇人房中。他又专注地听了好一会，直到夜幕将近，婴儿的啼哭才实实在在地传了进来。  
与此同时传来的，还有那位妇人因难产而死的悲报。  
“她说，给孩子取名，叫立农。”母亲抱着呱呱坠地的婴儿，脸上泪痕还没干。父亲专注地看着襁褓中的孩子，强忍悲痛道：“好。”

“合抱之木，生于毫末；九层之合，起于垒土；千里之行，始于足下……”  
春去秋来数载过去，一转眼，林彦俊就长到了可以和哥哥们一同读书的年龄。立农和他自幼感情甚笃，因此自告奋勇要给彦俊哥哥当书童。朗朗书声不绝于耳，立农听的懵懵懂懂；午后的春风和暖，吹得小立农昏昏欲睡，很快就倒在案前不省人事。  
“醒醒，先生走过来了。”林彦俊用书脊轻敲立农的脑袋，小家伙慌忙爬起来，半梦半醒地拿起磨到一半的墨开始接着画圈。  
林彦俊觉得有趣，抬起手揩干净立农脸上的口水，笑着问：“不是让你去斗蛐蛐吗？非要跟来。你又听不懂，多无聊。”  
“你不在，蛐蛐也没什么好斗的。”立农像霜打的茄子般垂头丧气，不一会又梗着脖子辩解：“而且，而且我听得懂的！你不要小瞧我好不好。都怪你那劳什子扇子，把我都扇困了。”  
“听不懂承认就是了，怎么还倒怪起这扇子来了。”林彦俊哑然失笑。他打小就喜欢做些手工，这柄折扇是他费了好一番心血亲手做的，立农又是个儿时就擅长吟风弄月的性子，林彦俊便以五个翡翠汤圆的重金聘请他来为自己的扇子上加了点小画。  
“你惯常爱在那花园读书，扇子上沾了花粉，我闻了就困。”  
“胡诌。”林彦俊笑着瞪了他一眼。  
“彦俊哥哥，”立农凑近了些，“等下了学堂，你陪我去放那纸鸢好不好？”  
纸鸢也是林彦俊做的，只是交给立农作画之后还未曾放过。今日春光明媚，正是踏青采风的好时节。林彦俊瞥了一眼窗外的景色，竟也有些心痒难耐起来。他突然有了更大胆的想法，靠近立农耳语了几句。

林府的马厩里，每个栅栏都上了锁，不过这难不倒林彦俊，他从衣襟内侧拿起早已精心打磨好的树枝，捣腾了几下便开了锁。他左顾右盼，见四下无人，便牵了匹马去城外。  
小立农早已抱着纸鸢在原野上等他，一见林彦俊便兴奋地摇手。林彦俊把他抱到马上，自己也骑了上去：“坐稳了吗，”他叮嘱立农，“只要马跑起来，你就放线，明白了吗？”  
“明白！”小立农脆生生地答应，一手握着缰绳，一手拿着纸鸢，一副迫不及待的样子。  
“驾。”林彦俊一声令下，马儿便在广阔无垠的田野上小跑了起来，立农放了一截手中的线，纸鸢只是堪堪飘在半空中，还有气无力地，仿佛随时会掉下来一样。  
“彦俊哥哥！”立农大喊，“马跑太慢啦！”  
“跑太快我怕你摔下去！”林彦俊有些不放心地看着身前坐在马背上颠的东倒西歪的小立农，为他捏了把汗。哪知道小家伙完全没想过这些身外之物，一心只想把那纸鸢送到高高的天空里。  
“我坐的稳！”立农回过头，对着林彦俊粲然地笑，“哥哥，咱们往前跑呀！”  
“好嘞。”林彦俊拉紧了缰绳，把小立农圈在自己怀里，“驾！”  
疾驰的骏马卷起一阵狂风，立农快要睁不开眼睛，却一直记得自己的使命，他松手放线，纸鸢仿佛真的变成了一只凌空起飞的鹰，向着无际的蓝天飞去。

03  
清晨的河畔便已有许多渔民聚集在此。立信租了条小乌篷船，和阿俊一起坐了上去。一上船阿俊就迫不及待地摘下他的斗笠，不用呼吸黑纱下的空气让他感到十分自在，坐在船头伸了个懒腰。立信心疼阿俊整日打磨扇骨操劳过度，说什么也要自己持桨。  
“过了前面的河道水流湍急，咱们就顺流而下。”阿俊站起身来，和立信站在一起，迎着熹微的晨光，打量着远处的鳞次栉比的房屋。  
青宁镇虽然恬静祥和，但地方并不小。沿路所见的人家几乎都还没从梦中醒来，阿俊望得痴了，被立信轻轻拍了拍肩膀才回过神来：“你在想什么呢？”  
“在想咱们以前也是住这种大宅大院的房子。”阿俊不好意思地笑笑。  
“也不是第一次来了，怎么还这么多心。”立信嗔怪道，“日头要挂起来了，咱们还是躲进棚里吧。这桨也无需再划了。”

阿俊安适地趴在乌篷船里，让立信给他捏肩膀。乌篷船顺着水流的方向驶去，舒缓地微微颠簸着，林彦俊几乎要眯起眼睛。  
“欸，大力点……嗯，不错，没白疼你啊。”阿俊被捏的直哼哼，骨骼关节被疏经活络的感觉太好。青宁镇醒了过来，一路上都是人们交谈、叫卖、打趣的声音。他和他的立信独居于这小棚里享受片刻温存，比那神仙还快活。  
“你这脊椎，弯的太久，骨头和皮肉都要受伤。”立信握起拳头，往阿俊一节一节的脊椎骨上碾磨着按下去，随后又将手掌按在他的腰侧，替他放松。  
“受伤事小，耽误了我们小农卖扇子的大业可就不得了。”阿俊懒洋洋调侃着，突然怒目圆睁，警铃大作，猛然回头，“你摸哪呢？”  
立信悻悻然地收回刚刚触及阿俊的臀线上的手：“你这是老虎屁股啊，摸也摸不得。”  
“我同你，两个男子汉大丈夫，白日宣淫，成何体统。”阿俊转过头，掩饰住偷笑的表情。  
“这船内前后皆有帘幕遮挡，谈何白日宣淫。”立信扶着阿俊的肩膀，靠近了些，“我最近在那话本儿里偷学了几招，哥想不想试？”  
“你又偷看什么话本儿呢！”阿俊翻过身来，伸手要打这厮的脑袋，对上立信促狭的眼睛，手一松，被他逮了个正着，压过头顶动弹不得。  
“哥想太多啦，”立信理直气壮，“我看的是按摩的话本儿。”

他扣住身下的人的手，指头钻进对方的指缝里，不轻不重地捏着，低下头啄他的嘴。阿俊勉强应了几下，侧过头笑道，“哪个话本儿按摩用嘴呢。”  
“因地制宜，因材施教，这按摩呢，也是一个道理。”立信一边说着他的歪理，一边转过身去，骑在阿俊的腰上，试图褪下他的裤子，“病患生性内敛，不肯配合放松，就需要医者辅以唇舌……”  
“你怎么那么烦。”阿俊被他逗的直笑，被立信撩拨得早已鼓胀的那话儿迫不及待地弹出来，随即便被含进了温暖湿润的口腔里，“哈……慢，慢点，腿抬起来，我也给你弄弄。”  
他有样学样地剥了立信的亵裤，一把将那蓄势待发的阴茎含进喉咙里。二人你退我进，以攻为守，玩的好不快活。阿俊正享受的紧，直到沾染了膏霜的手指从他大张的腿间入侵到臀缝里才知自己中了计。  
“我趁人之危，先自我反省了。”立信转过身来，胸有成竹地把阿俊征服在这乌篷船里，弯起的眼睛狡黠可爱，“惩罚之后再议。”

阿俊被入得吃痛，恨恨地隔着衣衫咬立信的肩膀，那孽根坚硬炙热，和着湿滑的膏霜一寸寸钻进肉洞里，活像是要把他劈成两半。他头皮发麻，呼吸错乱，话也说不完整，“你这混帐东西，就知道，拿这玩意，欺负你哥？”  
“这不叫欺负。”立信伸出舌尖舔他的耳垂，小猫嘬奶似的咂出声，“这叫喜欢，叫疼人。”  
“你那是，山野农夫对媳妇的说辞。”阿俊胡乱地摸他的背，宽厚有力地将他包裹，“少来这套。”  
“我就是把哥当媳妇疼呢。”立信冲着他甜笑，一下下地轻撞着穴肉里最敏感的那处，“那话本儿里的狐仙都比不上你。”  
阿俊被捣的要晕不晕，像是被卷进汹涌的浪里。命根子被攥在对方手心，上下搓弄着，他无力反抗，只任凭那始作俑者玩弄着。“说的什么昏话……别太久了，一会儿，该被看到了。”  
这小小的乌篷船哪里经得起两个大男人颠鸾倒凤，早被晃得东倒西歪，在外人眼里很难不想象是多诱人的一副春光图景，也就凭着二人定力尚可才敢胡作非为。立信应和了，把住阿俊的膝弯，猛地抬高往深处顶去。“那我就快点，哥要受住。”

阿俊迷蒙的睁开眼看着身上的人，立信此时已是衣衫不整发髻松散，被肏弄的自己更不会好到哪里去，也就是被情欲蒙了眼的人才拿他和狐仙比。他又疼又爽，索性将礼义廉耻都抛在脑后，主动将腿环上立信的腰，艰难地再挪近了些，“来……小农，靠过来，亲亲哥。”  
他以为立信俯下身来是要与他亲吻，不料整个人都被提溜起来，扑在自家阿弟的胸前。他搂着立信抱成一团，结实的臀腿软成了水，由着立信一颠一颠。两双唇擦过，又急忙地黏在一块，像摊贩手里藕断丝连又如胶似膝的糖人。  
高潮来得猝不及防，阿俊闷哼一声喷了俩人一身。立信咬着牙，阴茎被使劲地往里吸，他怕自己把持不住射在对方身体里。“放松，放松，让我出来。”他轻掰着阿俊的臀，怒涨的孽根从那紧致潮湿的地方艰难地退出来，他对着还未从情欲里平复的阿俊草草撸了几下，便把浊精射在对方脸上。  
“发哪门子瘟。”阿俊被弄了一脸白浊，假装气恼地把眼睛上的那些糊到立信脸上去，“自己的子孙，自己接着吧。”  
“那这些也还给你。”立信撩起沾了阿俊的精液的衣襟就要往他脸上擦。  
就这样你来我往地逗了会趣。立信将帕子用河水洗过，把二人身上脸上的那些累累罪证擦了干净。整理好衣冠之后他才发现他们已经漂了太远。“我去摇桨，咱们得回去了。”  
阿俊依然坐在乌棚里，遥望着那座远处的宅子。褪去了柔情蜜意的眸子渐渐变得沉下来，像有什么心事。他悄悄探出头，立信也在看着那个地方，眼神比他更加冰冷刺骨。

04  
“我想去啊……彦俊哥哥你就让我跟着你一块去吧。”立农摇着林彦俊的袖子，可怜巴巴地哀求道，  
马上要到林彦俊进京赶考的日子，自从立农得知了这个消息之后便总嚷嚷着要和他一同前往。这古往今来的状元，哪个不是有一个贴心的书童侍奉左右？立农一直觉得自己比家里的那群仆人做得更好。他才最懂林彦俊的心思，也最了解林彦俊的脾气，这一路颠簸，只有把他的彦俊哥哥牢牢拴在自己的视线里才放心。  
“上赶着做佣人是什么道理。”林彦俊责怪他，目不斜视地收拾着行李，“你就乖乖呆在家，把那四书五经读的滚瓜烂熟，便足够费去你数月的时间了。”  
“可是你不在，谁陪我读书，谁陪我抓蛐蛐，谁陪我骑马放纸鸢，”立农说着说着就红了眼眶。  
已经和自己一般高的少年还像个不经世事的孩子、林彦俊无奈地摇头笑笑；“那抓蛐蛐放纸鸢，已经是咱们儿时的事儿了，你还用这招耍赖可行不通。”  
“可只有你愿意陪我。”

立农已到弱冠之年，懵懂感知到自己心里对彦俊哥哥的这般情思意欲何为，他也相信聪慧如对方不会看不出来，否则怎会默许了自己一次又一次的胡闹依赖？他年少轻狂，心思单纯如明镜，完全没想过这断袖之交为世人的大忌，更何况是与自己同住一个屋檐下，情同手足的兄长。  
“我知道你想说什么。”林彦俊深吸口气，把书卷扔到一边，对着立农一字一句坚定地说，“但你是我最疼最宠的阿弟，不会有别的。”  
“林家上下，你们兄弟个个宠我，从不拿我当外人看。但我知道彦俊哥哥和别人不同，我说的对吗？”  
“那你可曾知道你我这样的关系，发展下去是大逆不道？”林彦俊愠怒地反问。  
“大逆不道？我逆了哪个道？”立农振振有词，“君子知行合一，倘若我违背了自己的内心才是真正的大逆不道！”  
“小农，你听我说，”沉默了好一会，林彦俊才开口，“我不是不遵从内心，我是惧怕。我知道你聪慧听话，又命途多舛，自幼寄人篱下。我比任何人都希望看到你娶妻生子合家幸福的日子。我不愿你将来有什么闪失，更不愿把你当一个下人轻薄。”  
“我不是下人，为哥鞍前马后都是我心甘情愿。”立农目光灼灼，“带上我吧，彦俊哥哥，我去跟父母请命，就说自己想去京城涨涨见识。他们一定会同意的。”

林府所在的地方距离京城并不算太远，二人动身之后不过跋涉数日便到达了目的地。在客栈住下之后林彦俊便开始雷打不动地温书。立农给他备好一日三餐，生活起居丝毫都不怠慢，林彦俊半是惭愧半是享受地接受了这般好意，只说自己倘若金榜题名，一定不会少了小农的。  
“我呢，也不贪图什么荣华富贵。那林府上，什么珍稀玩意儿我没见过呢。”立农站在林彦俊身后，帮他按摩肩膀。“我就希望，哥别忘了我，到哪都想着我，像小时候一样宠着我。”  
“我对你这样呼来喝去的，也算宠你？”林彦俊笑笑，反手拍拍立农的手，“可以了，你早点去休息吧。我再看会书就睡。”  
“哥，”立农弯下身来，“你看什么书呢。”  
“前人的文集之类的。”林彦俊不动声色地回答。  
“什么样儿的文集，才有那书童变妖精的故事呀。”立农吃吃地笑。  
“你！”林彦俊转过头去，只见立农洋洋得意地夹着那小画册，“哥，妖精就在这儿呢，你何苦再看这怪力乱神的故事聊以慰藉？”

林彦俊怎么可能跟他提起这些心事。他正处在血气方刚的年纪，又成天跟朝思暮想的人共处一室，不可能没有那些腌臜想法。但立农还是个堪堪长成的少年，他怎么舍得将那些污秽不堪的想象强加于他？  
可立农偏不遂他的意，侧着脑袋就要去追林彦俊的嘴唇。他主动又热情，把吻渡给他还不算，还要把情热和欲望与他交换。林彦俊招架不住，节节败退，狼狈得像逃兵。立农主动解开了衣襟，献祭般地跪在林彦俊的腿间，埋着脑袋就要往裤裆靠。  
“别，小农，不要这样。”林彦俊一把把他拉起来，看着他染上潮红的眼睛，“不用。”  
“哥不要我含，那是要直接来吗？”立农跨坐到他身上，隔着亵裤感受着林彦俊的欲望，硬在两人之间像烧红的烙铁。“我洗的可仔细。”  
“你真当自己是那话本里的妖精？”林彦俊浅笑看着他，手指轻轻刮过他的鬓角，“你看看你自个，肩宽身长的，哪有半分狐媚子样？”  
“你不就爱这样儿么。”立农不害臊，露着大半胸膛，手掌摩挲着林彦俊的脖颈子，笨拙地勾引，“要不怎么还自顾自地泻火？人家主子有欲望，都是通通发泄给奴才的，你倒好，送上门来也不愿吃。”  
“我又不当你是奴才。”林彦俊细细地感受着怀里的阿弟坚韧又柔软的身体，比山野里的梅花鹿还纯洁蓬勃。欲火燎原，他把吻往立农胸口送，得到的隐忍嘤咛让他身下的物什都跳了跳。

他们还是回到床上去，那朴素的青色粗布床帘仿佛也成了红鸾帐。林彦俊抄起案头用来擦手抹脸的油脂，粗略地倒了半瓶抹在立农的臀缝里和自己的阳具上。他突然觉得自己非常伪君子，未到金榜题名时便要与心上人洞房花烛夜。何况这个人还是自己的阿弟。  
“尽管往里来，我受得住。”立农岔开腿，细小的穴口与粗大的阳具对比鲜明。林彦俊捏了把汗，试探性地推进，刚入了半个头便能察觉到内里湿热紧致的美妙。林彦俊唯恐动作太猛伤了立农，他却不管不顾地握住了入侵的阳具，顶着屁股要往里吞。  
“慢点，小农，你干什么呢。”林彦俊连忙劝住他，心疼又好笑。  
“这样就……塞了大半了……哥你看，”立农指了指身下交合的地方，如释重负般地笑，鬓角还挂着汗，“我想把你完完整整地包进去。”  
“傻子。”林彦俊心口酸得发胀，“你早就有我了。”  
整根都吞进去之后两个人都松了口气，林彦俊动的慢，左右顶着想寻那最舒爽的一处。手上也没闲着，立农有同样粗长的肉根，颜色却是少年人未经人事的浅淡。林彦俊套弄着，又被立农的笑声吸引，抬头看去。  
“哪有主子伺候书童的道理。”立农笑的恣意又羞涩，是得了宠又尝了鲜，哪管身上疼不疼呢，光是彦俊哥哥这般照顾就足够让他泡在蜜罐子里，“下次换哥哥来，我也尽自己本分好好伺候您。”

05  
是日立信正伏在案前作画，赵夫人又款款而来。  
“立信公子整日操劳过度，需有个知冷知热的人伺候着才好。”赵夫人凑近了些，圆圆的眼睛巧笑倩兮，“真的不想成亲？”  
立信知她是又要说那任府小姐的事，对视一眼便心中了然。这青宁镇就数赵夫人说媒最热心，不过她也确实眼光独到，成就的姻缘皆是美满幸福，因此人们也纷纷将家里适龄婚嫁的青年男女介绍给她，由她来牵线搭桥。  
“夫人，”立信停下笔，思忖了片刻开口道，“这婚嫁之事呢，就如同做扇子一样。从扇骨到扇纸，哪个部分缺憾了都是徒劳。任府的小姐我也见过，冰雪聪明，不可多得，将她这么美的一幅画配到鄙人这架一无是处的扇骨上，外人看了，定是要笑话的。”  
“诶，你可别这么说呀！”赵夫人连忙劝慰道，“这青宁镇上，谁不知道立信公子是个玉树临风的俊逸才子！任府的小姐在家待了这么些年，多水灵的姑娘也成了昨日黄花了。”  
“昨日黄花也比我这一介草民好呀。”立信无奈地笑笑，“赵夫人不介意，随便挑把扇子拿走吧。就当是立信给您赔礼道歉了，让您替我操心真是过意不去。”  
“你这孩子，脑袋是木头做的呀！”赵夫人恨铁不成钢，手里的团扇敲着桌面，语气焦急，“那任府上都让我这样带话，已经是退让又退让了。你就顺着台阶下，上门提亲去，就跟他们表明来意，说自己倾慕任小姐多年，愿意做个上门女婿，不就皆大欢喜了。”  
“上门女婿？”立信哑然失笑，连连摇手，“夫人，您的好意真的心领了。不是我假清高，不愿屈居人下，这堂堂任府招一个上门女婿像什么样子。您也莫要把人家的客套话当真。”  
“试试呗，多好的机会呀！”赵夫人见立信有所松动，连忙趁热打铁道，“那任家老爷素来赏识人才，只要你有诚意，人家一定会喜欢你的！”

“所以呢，你怎么想的。”阿俊摇着熔炉下的鼓风机。铸铁的地方往往温度极高，火光映在他的脸上，把他额上的那层汗珠也映得晶亮。  
“去吧。”立信低着头、给他扇风。  
“要去就事不宜迟。”阿俊转过头，“再犹豫下去，任府也不是非你穷小子不可的。”  
立信咬咬嘴唇，欲言又止地。  
“你怕了？”阿俊放下手里的活，歪过头去看他，拉他的手，灰尘染到立信的掌心里，“怕什么呢？”  
“没什么好怕的。”立信笑了，洒脱明媚，被关爱到让他觉得开心，“我只是，唉，不想去给别人提亲。”  
“你是不是傻得很。”阿俊故意用脏手刮他的鼻梁，“走个形式而已，我都不在意。”  
“你这心思比城外几百年的大槐树都粗。”立信一把抓住他的手，靠近了往前凑，用软软的嘴唇一下一下地啄着。阿俊被他弄的咯咯只笑，手腕又困在立信的禁锢里抽不开——也不知道这整日画画的小公子力气怎么这么大，又或许是他自愿被困在这个甜蜜的牢笼里。  
“你也是个光长个不长心眼的。”阿俊反唇相讥，“咱们等的就是这一天，你还困在这儿女情长里。要不是为这事，咱们可还在林府的大宅子里读书逗鸟呢。”  
“那可不行。”立信连忙反驳，“那读书逗鸟固然清闲自在，可时时刻刻都在大家眼皮子底下，我怎么好跟哥行那瓜田李下、风流快活之事？”  
“你就惦记这事呢！”阿俊瞪大眼睛，这个一表人材的小公子着实是污糟得很，很合他的胃口，“来来小农，把裤子脱了，哥给你揉揉屁股。”  
“哎呀你少来吧，要揉也是我揉你。”立信腾出只手作势去解他的裤腰。两个人你来我往地嬉笑打闹着，好不快活。

06  
三天的科考很快结束。林彦俊踏出考场的第一件事便是四处张望着寻找他的阿弟，人们说一日不见如隔三秋，他可是真领略了一番新婚夫妇思念对方的苦楚。那考卷上仿佛处处可见立农那双弯弯的眼睛，让他抓心挠肝，提笔也只能想起那缠绵悱恻的小曲。  
可出了考场，立农却不如他那般兴致勃勃，似乎是心事重重的样子。林彦俊问不出个所以然，只当是小孩脾气，水土不服，拾掇好行李便和立农一起动身回家了。  
骑马颠簸在归去的路上，立农终于还是藏不住心事，开口问道：“哥，你可曾知道我的生父是谁吗？”  
“父亲只说过你是他远房亲戚的孩子。”林彦俊想了想，“倒是没有具体说，我们也没有多问。”  
无父无母是每个人心里最深的伤痛，立农也不例外，因此家里不会再有人多嘴。况且林府家大业大，多收养一个孩子根本不是大事。  
“你去考试的那几天，我上茶馆听戏。那听众们说起过去的朝闻逸事，  
“记得的。”林彦俊点头，“那这跟你的听闻有什么关系？”  
“其实林伯伯一直把待我很好，和你们吃的穿的都一样。我心里很感激。所以也知道在他寿辰的这种场合，我作为一个……外人，自然是不太好露面。免得惹是生非。”立农低着头，道，“可那天我偏特想去找你。关在房间里，不知不觉就有了怨气。我偷偷撬开锁，想去前厅找你，往后院儿跑的时候，正好瞧见有客人在逛花园，他们一瞅见我，就说我，长得可像那陈家的孩子。”  
“陈家？”林彦俊仔细思索，“陈是大姓，他们说的是哪个陈？”  
“我也不知道。”立农摇摇头，“但我能感觉到那种目光是不怀好意的，所以有些慌张害怕。是伯母及时赶来，生气地训我，说我不在马厩干活来这里做什么。那群客人也以为我就是个下人，因此就作罢了。还说那陈家遗腹子早就和他亲娘一块在肚子里就归西了，怎么可能长这么大。”  
“所以你在京城，听说了这个陈家什么消息么？”  
“人们说，十几年前，陈氏有名臣，仗义执言公正无私，却也因此在暗中结下了仇家，最后因为权宦斗争被人落下把柄惨遭灭门。”立农说的声音很小，“虽然这可能与我没什么关系。但不知道为什么，那天林伯母的眼神让我印象非常深刻，那分明是……害怕被人发现什么的样子。”

立农一时也不清楚，这毫无根据的猜疑，是不是只会徒增林彦俊的烦恼。林家待他向来没有半分差池，他如今这样不管不顾地要追查自己的身世，是否也是一种身在福中不知福？但这些疑问整日盘旋在他的心头，令他寝食难安，如果他当真是那陈家的孩子，他的生父将他托付给林府时，想必也不希望他长成一个懦弱无能，不闻不问的庸才。  
“倘若你真的，要去追寻你的身世。”半晌，林彦俊才下定决心，“我会跟着你去到天涯海角的。”  
立农震惊地看着他：“哥你胡说什么呢！你还要等着金榜题名，走那光辉的仕途，怎么能跟我这个无家可归的流浪汉相提并论！”  
“你现在和我说这些有什么用？”林彦俊有些愠怒，“前些日子是谁说要和我永结金兰比翼双飞？难道你是第一天才知道自己不姓林，难道你是第一天才有了寻找自己亲生父母的念头吗？现在遇到困难，你就想弃我于不顾？我不允许。况且我自己也清楚，我不是做什么达官贵人的那块料，与其在那官场上消磨时间，还不如找个清静地方，做做我的扇子来的快活。”  
“堂堂林府，怎么会放任自己的孩子做个小商贩。我相信哥比我清楚。”立农笑了笑，语气非常坚定，“哥，这事没得商量。”

二人归家后都各怀心事，因此也没有太多交流。林彦俊心里有气，却又无法理清自己如果执意跟随到底是对是错。他寝室难安了好几日，决定去跟立农说清楚。他披了衣服想去立农的房里找他，不料却正好听见前厅有人交谈的声音。  
“……望伯父伯母成全。”  
他看见立农跪在自己父母的脚边，边上放着行囊，他想也没想就冲了进去，直直地问道：“你要去哪？”  
“你干什么！”林父怒喝道。  
立农依然沉默。他微微颔首示意，站起身背上行囊就要离开，不料却被林彦俊吓到定住脚步——他也跪了下来。  
“爹、娘，”林彦俊抬起头来，“我与立农自幼两小无猜，自认为情比金坚。现如今他要去寻那仇家，我不可能坐视不管。”  
他没再管爹娘的震惊，转过头冲着陈立农，一字一句地说，“我要和他在一起。”  
“你以为自己是什么？你逞什么英雄？”林父怒斥他，“你少在这里大放厥词！”  
林母稍显镇定，语气温柔地劝慰：“彦俊呀，那立农要找的可是达官显贵，是任府的老爷，你去了，只会添乱的。”  
“可他单枪匹马就能达成夙愿么？”林彦俊反问，随即沉下语气，坚决地说：“我去意已决。”

07  
任府就坐落在青宁镇中的河边，红砖绿瓦甚是气派。陈立农还是按惯例在早上搭上船，拿着礼物前往任府。  
河水清澈，他坐在船头，像经常和林彦俊做的那样，眺望着远处的房屋。他们经常来这附近，看了千百遍，早已对这条路上的景色烂熟于心。在这之前他们也常常构想，要如何才能潜入任府，取那任老爷的项上人头？没想到这一天竟是来得这样快。  
思绪万千，陈立农整整衣冠，藏在衣襟里的扇子仿佛还存着林彦俊的温度，隔着布料，贴着他的胸膛，火热地跳着。他深吸一口气，提着箱子一步步地下了船去。  
赵夫人住在这附近，早已在岸边等着他。喜笑颜开地欢迎陈立农，说今日立信公子更是看起来仪表堂堂，保准能抱得美人归。陈立农笑了笑，尽量掩饰住内心的惊涛骇浪。  
任府内里与外表一样恢弘气派，前厅里任老爷及夫人早已笑吟吟地等着他。陈立农行过礼，表明了来意便进入了常规的考察时间。他早已准备好一套说辞——自幼父母双亡，在亲戚家长大，到了能自力更生的年纪便不愿再麻烦外人，来到了青宁镇开了现在的这间扇子铺。林府距离青宁镇山高水远，他在任府又为人及其低调很少抛头露面，因此他并不担心会露出什么破绽。

“儿时照顾你的亲戚，是哪户人家？”任夫人发问道。  
“回夫人，姓凌。”陈立农不慌不忙地答道，“商贾之家，不足挂齿。”  
“我见你的模样，”任老爷在此时缓缓道，“倒是与我的一位故知有几分相似。”  
陈立农顿时紧张起来，莫非被看出了什么？他努力压抑住错乱的呼吸，客气地笑笑：“在下一介草民，何谈与达官贵人相似。”  
但既然对方能这样说，就说明他还记得他曾经的所作所为。陈立农已经做好了万全的准备，胸口藏着的那把折扇由精工打造而成，是取人性命的武器，倘若他真的有了危险，至少能在第一时间脱身。

但这个话题竟没有继续下去，任夫人对他的平素生活更感兴趣。或许是陈立农伪装得足够好，在青宁镇的名声也好到完全不至于让对方起疑心的地步。又或者……他本就只是一个普通人，看上去甚至是个手无缚鸡之力的书生，根本对对方构不成威胁。  
他是青宁镇很多少女的心头爱，任小姐也不例外。虽然在他的印象里任小姐的面孔非常模糊。想到这里他免不了有些惭愧。寒暄几句过后陈立农拿出今天提来的礼品，除了些常规的金银布匹之外，他还递上了一些扇子——都是店铺里的精品。  
“不嫌弃的话，烦请笑纳。”陈立农笑笑，“在下谋生手段粗鄙，只略懂一些诗词书画。”  
“早就听说你这扇子可是做的一绝呢。”任夫人爱不释手地打量着，收下了陈立农带来的这些礼物。任老爷自始自终都没发话，稍稍看了几眼便打发下人抬了下去。陈立农听到门外那些家丁拿到了立信公子的扇子欢呼雀跃的声音，微微笑了笑。

今日扇子铺又是闭门歇业的一天，直到傍晚时分陈立农才回来。他拿出帕子擦了擦汗，没顾得上林彦俊询问的眼神，半晌才自言自语：“……好险。”  
“他认出你了？”林彦俊问道，也有些紧张。  
“我是说……好险这绿豆糕没碎。”陈立农变了脸，又笑嘻嘻地掏出那一叠纸包着的绿豆糕，“哥快吃了。”  
林彦俊无奈：“你分明知道我在问什么。”  
“不会，那任府上下都看我可顺眼。”陈立农颇是有几分得意似的，“迫不及待要把女儿许配给我呢。”  
“那些扇子，你也送出去了？”  
“不然我靠什么在这诺大的青宁镇扬名立万呢。那些扇子，老爷夫人都喜欢的很，也分给下人了。”陈立农伸出手，拍拍他的脸，“只是辛苦你，成日做这些粗活。”  
“我本来就爱捣腾这些。”林彦俊不好意思地笑了，“这样我也就放心了。”

晚上陈立农烧了水，二人在不大的浴盆里洗澡。林彦俊颇是讲究，要拿那皂角打起泡沫洗的干净。屋子里点了檀香，两个人长长的黑发缠在一块，在晶莹的泡泡里接吻。  
“可惜最后也还是不能明媒正娶了你。”陈立农用鼻尖蹭林彦俊的脸颊，“还让那任府捡了便宜。”  
“得了吧，你就一穷小子，还明媒正娶，骂谁是便宜媳妇呢。”林彦俊揶揄，“还不如嫁到我们林家来当少奶奶。”  
陈立农把林彦俊的头发缠在手心里，笑道，“可最后还是做了对苦命鸳鸯，要是有来生，就做哥的一条小狗，时时刻刻缠着你。”  
“那我今生就是了。”林彦俊握住他的手腕，“是我死乞白赖地非要跟来，比那天上的星星还宝贝你。”  
他们说不了几句话又开始接吻，像两只无从发泄的兽一样硬了又硬，手和嘴都成了性器官，难分难舍纠缠不休。“你这怎么做新郎官？”林彦俊被惹的起火，恶狠狠地按着陈立农的头让他舔，“给哥哥舔老二的新郎官？”  
陈立农毫不羞耻，嘬的起劲，饱满的冠头在唇舌里滚动着，像美味的糖。他含糊着回答：“只做哥哥的新郎官呢。”  
陈立农给林彦俊吸出来一次，喷在脸上的浊精被他一把揩下，抹回对方的屁股。就着这点润滑陈立农把林彦俊按在桌上吃了个透，刚发泄完又被压了回去，头发湿着躺在床上张着腿，被林彦俊抵着粗暴地往里捅。交欢成了打架，疼痛是快乐，牙印是吻痕，脏话是爱语，像在泥潭里斗红了眼的犀牛。唯一温柔的只有窗边的烛光，有几分花前月下的模样。

08  
任府特意挑了一个良辰吉日作为自家小姐大喜的日子。陈立农作为上门女婿，走的流程自然与那些正常婚嫁习俗不同。前后数十号人挑着丰厚的聘礼同他一起风风光光地来到任府，沿路看热闹的行人们都纷纷为他送上祝福，说我们立信公子为人正直，才高八斗，能和任府的小姐结为良缘属实是一段佳话。陈立农穿着朱红色的新郎装，一路微笑着，翩翩君子的模样让拦在门口的女方亲戚都不忍过多难为。  
门口的爆竹噼里啪啦放了半晌，走过那些繁文缛节之后便能和新娘拜过天地。任夫人笑逐言开，任老爷还是洞察世事的沉稳模样，陈立农深吸了口气，在司仪宣布“二拜高堂”之前高喊“且慢！”  
一时间堂内上下百余号人都鸦雀无声，静待陈立农发话。  
“想必在座的各位都很好奇，为什么鄙人只有名讳而没有姓氏。实不相瞒，鄙人确实是生来便父母双亡，寄人篱下，因此这立信公子也是亲自取的。但饮水思源落叶归根，鄙人也终于知晓了自己的身世，知道了亲生爹娘姓甚名谁。”  
陈立农顿了顿，想接着说话，不料却被任老爷打断了，对方气定神闲，施施然开口：“你小子故弄玄虚，也别在这大喜的日子卖什么关子。我看你相貌堂堂，着实与十八年前那陈知府有些相似。”

一石激起千层浪，一时间堂下哗然。谁不知道这任老爷年轻时颇有手段，给皇上进谏说那陈知府有谋反之意且掌握了证据，落得整个陈家上下满门抄斩的悲惨下场。任老爷却不为所动，仍是不怒自威地坐在高堂上，想知道陈立农的下一步动作。  
“你既然知道如此，又将你的女儿许配给我是有何意？”陈立农毫不畏惧地看着他，“莫非你已知晓自己的罪名，要让这所有人都目睹你的死状？”  
陈立农语出惊人，初生牛犊不怕虎的气势让人们胆寒。可这是在任府上，哪有让陈立农这个毛头小子胡作非为的道理？家丁们很快一涌而上要将陈立农拿下，任老爷却挥了挥手，示意不要轻举妄动。  
“你说我有罪名，”任老爷悠然问，“我有什么罪名？”  
“你欺上瞒下，在圣上面前诬陷我的父亲谋反让陈家家破人亡，还不是罪名？！”  
“诬陷？”任老爷笑笑，“你说我诬陷你父亲，难道你有什么证据？”

陈知府已死了十八年，那陈年旧事在茫茫案卷里早已成了过眼云烟。纵然陈立农一心相信父亲是枉死的又能如何？在场的所有人都知道这一切，却也无能为力。在这其中当然有为了陈立农的挺身而出而默默喝彩的人，而更多的，则是揣了恶毒的心思，想看这敢于挑战权威的少侠将如何碰壁。  
“我的凭据自然是这在场的诸位了。”陈立农环顾四周，噤声的人们在他眼里都化为一排排沉默的麻雀，既然陈知府冤死的真相在遥远的京城茶馆里都无人不知，更何况这任府里上上下下？不过是迫于任老爷的淫威不敢做声而已。这些反应在他意料之中，被推到了最坏的境地，陈立农也丝毫没有放弃他素来的体面。他依然像那个温文尔雅的立信公子一样不动如松。  
“你瞧这在场的诸位有哪个愿与你帮腔。”任老爷嗤笑，“算了吧，念在你平日与人为善的份上，来人，拖下去打五十大板就放他走罢，让他以后知道怎么说话。”  
家丁们早已准备就绪，一声令下便要将陈立农捉拿。人头攒动，千钧一发，只见那装满聘礼的厚重木箱突然凭空打开，从其中跳出一个人来，挡在了陈立农身前替他阻拦进攻。说时迟那时快，陈立农心灵神会，跳将起来，竟一跃到任老爷的所坐高台上，一把扼住了他的喉咙。  
一时间人们大惊失色，胆小者早已四散奔逃，训练有素的家丁们犹豫地看着那个从箱子里蹦出来的少侠，也是仪表堂堂相貌非凡，他手里的武器，竟是一把扇子。同此时陈立农抵在任老爷喉管上的那把扇子别无二致。  
但没人会怀疑这仅仅只是扇子，扇柄上冰冷刺骨的寒光已然昭示它可以取人性命。  
进攻再次发起，拦在陈立农前面的少侠不费吹灰之力就轻松打趴下数人。任府的家丁训练有素，这还是第一次看到他们吃瘪。哭嚎声不绝于耳，人们以为这是什么谪仙下凡，纷纷求着少侠饶命。

“我也不是武功多异于常人。”少侠冷冷地说，“陈立农之前送到任府上的那些扇子，左右都洒了销魂蚀骨的香粉，虽不至于取人性命，但夺人三分功力也绰绰有余。”  
那是他们儿时的把戏，林彦俊在花园里读书，扇子上的花粉让陈立农闻闻就瞌睡。他从中得到灵感，成了一击制胜的武器。  
“你们不认得他是谁么？”陈立农笑笑，对着被揪住的脑袋反问，“想必任老爷这朝中显贵一定认得吧？”  
“他是户部林侍郎的小儿子，林彦俊。”有人颤颤巍巍地回答。  
“答得不错。陈某有仇报仇，有冤报冤。”陈立农开口道，“今日只取这一个项上人头，绝不牵连无辜。”  
话音刚落，那用来装聘礼的其余箱子皆已纷纷自爆开来。千百柄雪白的团扇纷纷扬扬地飞了起来，上面仅书写“陈知府何辜”五个大字。方寸大乱的时候，林彦俊听到陈立农说的那句话，他知道那是对着自己说的。  
“新娘子，”手起刀落之前，陈立农锐利的目光越过凤冠霞帔的任小姐，直直地看向那个少侠，“接着我给你的聘礼。”  
人们在最后看到的，是两个青年趁着扇叶纷飞的关头破窗而逃的情景。那雪白的扇子上沾了鲜血，竟比今日新郎官的那身华服更为婀娜鲜艳。


End file.
